Points of Authority
by Julian McQueen
Summary: Peanut is forced to attend a police dog training camp for one week.  But on the first day, he discovers he got more than he bargained for.


"I don't know why I have to do this…"

"Peanut, you know that Dad said that you have to do more than just draw and play video games. We all agreed that this would be the best answer."

"B-but-"

"No buts. Now you get in there and you listen to whatever Fido tells you, understand?"

"O-okay."

"Ok sweetie, we'll see you in about a week. Bye."

Peanut waved sadly as he watched Mrs. Sandwich drive away in the family car. He sighed and turned toward the dull, square shaped building. He was going to have to stay here for one week without any drawing materials or video games. He could feel the boredom starting already.

Mr. Sandwich had recommended that Peanut should try out for the canine police squad so he could socialize with other dogs aside from Bino and Fox.

"Bino's too much of a bad influence for Peanut." Peanut overheard Mr. Sandwich talking one day. "And Fox is a bit 'weird'. Peanut needs to have a role model, like Fido."

Peanut surely didn't mind Bino. Sure he was stupid, and not a bad influence. And Fox wasn't a "weird" guy; the only thing that was "strange" about him was that he was obsessed with books.

That, and the fact that he was openly homosexual.

Peanut still remembered the day he rented all those books with Fox and went over the Fox's house. Peanut brought up Fox's sexuality, and Fox gave Peanut a new perspective on the husky's lifestyle.

He gave him perspective all right, and perspective was good.

Peanut's mind snapped back into focus. Why was he thinking about Fox? Surely he wasn't attracted to him or anything. But as he thought about that day with Fox, he suddenly began to feel as excited as he was when Grape kissed him.

Peanut shook his head, throwing those thought out again, and walked quickly into the building. He couldn't be attracted to males. He still liked Grape and Tarot. Hell, he was still attracted to females in general.

Unless he liked both genders…

But that would be silly…

Would it?

As Peanut entered the lobby of the building, which was a blank room with a large group of folding chairs and a small podium that stood out in the center of the room, he immediately noticed Fido sitting in a folding chair in the front of the lobby. Next to him was Kevin the doberman, and two other police dogs. Ralph, a German shepherd and sergeant of the police dogs, quickly walked up to the podium sorting some papers that lied on it.

As time passed on, more and more dogs entered into the room. After a while, they all were seated under order of Ralph.

"I can assume that you all know why you are here?" Ralph asked with a blank expression, which turned into a slight grin moments later in reaction to the crowd's silence. "Good, then let us begin our little, 'boring' lecture then…"

A single, unaminous groan erupted from the crowd of dogs, but the resulting frown from Ralph seemed to stop it immediately.

Ralph proceeded to spend the next hour and a half lecturing about the history of canine police work, the fundamentals one would learn while becoming a police dog, and the rules and regulations of the one-week training session.

Peanut's eyes flickered between open and closed. It took all his willpower not to fall out of his chair or doze off. His head bobbed to and fro, almost hitting the chair in front of him. Eventually, he gave in to his drowsiness and fell asleep.

Finally the lecture ended and Peanut was snapped back into consciousness by the applause of the dogs around him.

As the dogs began to be escorted outside, Peanut was stopped by Fido, who had a look of surprise on his face.

"Peanut! What are you doing here?"

Peanut rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. "Oh, my dad just wanted me out of the house for a while, that's all."

The two dogs stood awkwardly for a second before Peanut opened his mouth to speak again.

"Hey. What about that speech. Pretty cool."

Fido's eyes narrowed as a smirk spread across his face. "You didn't think so, falling asleep like that."

Peanut looked embarrassed, but this only made Fido laugh.

"It's okay, you're no different than when Kevin heard it for the first time."

Peanut sighed in relief. "Oh, great."

"I mean, I was tempted to clean my ears with a cheese grater than to listen to that speech again. "

Kevin's head popped out the lobby door.

"FIDO! You're needed."

Fido looked at Kevin with an annoyed look. "I'll be there in a minute." He yelled back.

He turned back to Peanut and pulled a small purple book from his green vest. "That's why I always have something to read for such an occasion." Peanut's eyes widened at the sight of the book.

"Y-You have '_L'Amour Toujours' _by Kuroda Kazuma? I thought that wasn't supposed to come out for a two more weeks."

Fido scoffed. "Well, when it comes to Fox, he will always find ways surprise you."

Peanut blushed slightly. "Oh… Yeah, h-how true."

Fido tilted his head slightly at the expression on Peanut's face. His eyes suddenly widening.

Kevin popped his head out again, but Fido barked at him before he could speak, a look of frustration appeared on his face.

"ALRIGHT! I'm coming." C'mon Peanut, we gotta go."

Peanut looked confused. "Go where?"

Fido turned back to Peanut and grinned. "Why, the fitness tryouts of course!"

The fitness tryouts were held outside in the back of the building, and they were designed to separate the dogs into three different weight groups. It was a simple obstacle course, starting with monkey bars and ending with a single beam suspended over a puddle of mud.

As Peanut stood in line, his tail wagged excitedly at the thought of playing such a fun game. So when it was his turn to go, he set off like a speeding bullet.

He sailed through the majority of the coarse, doing his best at the monkey bars, and running through the path of tires. He slid through the crawling tube like it wasn't there, and dove past the ring of fire.

He even did well walking across the beam.

However, such talent did not stop him from accidentally slipping and falling face first into the puddle of mud.

As the other dogs laughed wildly, Ralph looked down at the pitiful hound, who was now completely coated with mud. Even he couldn't stop smirking at Peanut's pathetic appearance.

"Aright cadet, you're about a 'medium'. Go scrub up and you'll be done for the day."

As Peanut began scrubbing off what was left of the mud that clung to his fur with a cloth scrubber, he sat on the floor of the public showers and slightly curled up into a ball. He would now have to suffer the brutal teasing of the other dogs as he would probably be remembered as "the clumsy Nut" or "Peanut Butter fudge."

Of course, the names would probably be a bit more creative than those, but they would still be the same.

Suddenly, Peanut heard the sound of footsteps approaching the bathroom. He stood up and looked over his shoulder to see Fido standing there.

"Relax." Fido reassured. "It's just me."

Peanut relaxed and gave a embarrassed smile. "Clumsy me." He laughed.

Fido's brow furrowed . "Uh, Peanut? You still have a 'bit' of mud still on your back."

Peanut looked over to see that the majority of his back was still covered with mud. He tried to reach over and scrub it off, but his arms apparently weren't flexible enough.

Fido suddenly approached the dog and took the scrubber away from him. "Here, let me take care of that for you."

Peanut protested slightly as Fido began scrubbing the hound's back, but soon succumbed to the soothing motion of the cloth to his back. His eyes closed and his head drooped slightly. He sighed and relished how relaxing it was to get his back rubbed. Now he knew how Grape felt.

"So…" Fido began, whispering in the dog's ear. "Tell me about Fox. Did he fuck you or what?"

Peanut's head perked up and his eyes snapped open. He turned his head slightly to see Fido's mischievous expression.

"Wha-"

"Don't play dumb, I know he had his way with you. He has a seductive side to him that not a lot of people see…"

Peanut gasped in realization of what Fido was implying."

"You mean… you too?"

Fido nodded. "Yup, and to tell the truth, I actually enjoyed it. But I bet you did too."

Peanut turned his head to the wall again, embarrassed. "It's just… I still like Grape and stuff…"

Fido sighed. "Peanut, it's possible to like BOTH girls and boys you know. That's what I learned about myself."

Peanut sighed and looked down at his feet, his vision began to blurry. "I don't know. If I do this, then it feels like I'm betraying Grape in some way or another. And if I don't, then... I don't know..."

Fido sighed and stopped scrubbing Peanut's back. He then smiled and put his arms around the dog in a warm embrace.

"Listen Peanut, it doesn't matter what you like or don't like, just as long as you enjoy it. That's what Fox told me when I found out he was gay, and he managed to convince me that it was true.

Peanut sighed again. Fido knew it would take more that words to convince this puppy.

Fido poked Peanut in the head. "Although right now, I'm not so interested about what is going on in here…"

Suddenly, Peanut twitched as he felt the same hand brush down his back, stopping right at the base of the tail.

"…as I am about what went on in here."

Peanut couldn't help but let out a gasp as he felt a single finger slowly slide into his tailhole.

"I remember Fox being quite big, but you're still rather tight. Interesting."

Fido added another finger and probed deeper. Peanut placed his hands on the wall, panting and moaning heavily.

"Did he go slowly, or was he merciless? Either way, I'll find out soon…"

Fido wiggled his fingers for a little longer before pulling them out, turning Peanut over, and pushing him down on his butt.

"Okay!" Fido said loudly, smirking. "According to Ralph, you are now a cadet police dog. This means you have to listen to whatever I say! If I say walk, you walk. If I saw sit, you sit."

Peanut's eyes widened as Fido's 7-length erection appeared before him.

"And if I say suck, then you suck."

Peanut looked from the throbbing doghood in front of him, to it's smirking owner, to the door of the shower-room.

"Nobody's coming in here. I made sure of it. Now get sucking!"

He gulped and repositioned himself so he was on his knees. He lightly gripped the member behind the knot, bringing the tip to his own level. He hesitated for a second before giving the tip a single lick, which resulted in a slight gasp from Fido. He then gulped again before beginning to take the member into his muzzle.

"Ah…" Fido placed a paw on top of Peanut's head. "G-good boy…"

Peanut's cheeks flushed as he continued to bob his head over the canine erection. In all honesty, this was really arousing.

Peanut then proceeded to bring as much of Fido's member down his throat as he could before swallowing. The resulted in Fido arching forward and letting out a slight moan.

"D-damn." He said. "Didn't know you were capable of th-AH!"

Fido's sentence was interrupted by the sensation of Peanut rapidity swallowing onto Fido's yiffstick. The dominant hound tried his best to retain his composure, but after Peanut swallowed a few more times, he lost it and began to groan loudly, slightly bucking his hips against Peanut's muzzle. Peanut pulled Fido out for a minute to catch his breath, but then took him back in again almost immediately.

It wasn't long before Fido's breaths began to feel shallow.

"Pull out, p-pull it out…" He groaned. "Then turn around and bend over."

Peanut immediately complied, and Fido let out a grunt as he shot his seed directly into his hand. Without even pausing for a moment, he quickly applied the sticky fluid over his member and onto Peanut's tailhole before positioning himself, both hands wrapped around Peanut's stomach.

"Are you ready, cadet?" He asked Peanut. But I didn't seem like he really cared for an answer, since he began pushing it in seconds later.

Peanut's limbs stiffened and he let out a large whine. He bent his head down and quickly noticed his own erection, which was hardened and neglected. But it seemed Fido realized this, because he soon reached around and grasped Peanut's member, rubbing it from the tip to the knot.

"Hey Fido, you in here? Ralph wants you to-"

As this escapade continued, both Peanut and Fido were so enticed by the sexual trance they were in that they didn't even notice Kevin standing at the bathroom door.

"F-FIDO?"

The duo finally stopped and noticed Kevin standing there, his jaw agape. Peanut quickly tried to pull himself away from Fido and run off, but he was unable to escape Fido's clutches.

Fido, however, reacted differently. His expression slowly changed from surprised, to intrigued. "Oh hey Kevin…" He said quietly, a grin forming on his face.

So here was Peanut Butter Sandwich, the newest cadet on the Babylon Garden's police force. On one end, Fido was pounding Peanut in the rear, while Kevin was at the other end, getting a blowjob by the same cadet.

Peanut showed Kevin the same swallowing moves as he did with Fido. Only this time, Kevin didn't pull out as he came, and shot glob after glob of seed down Peanut's throat, almost gagging him.

Meanwhile, Fido was still slamming his member into Peanut's tailhole. His mind slowly becoming focused entirely on the pleasure he was receiving. He flipped Peanut over and began jerking him off, trying to make Peanut cum before he did. This succeeded, and Peanut shot his own seed all over himself, while his tailhole contracted rapidly around Fido's cock.

"Oh fuck…" Fido moaned as he began reaching his climax. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh… ARGH!"

Peanut let out a large gasp as he felt Fido tie with him and cum. This resulted in Peanut shooting another load, which caused contractions that milked even more seed out of Fido.

"I'll tell you what Peanut." Fido said, licking a bit of cum off Peanut's face, he was still tied to him, and this made Peanut's rear feel a bit sore. "You've got your work cut out for you. You'll probably do fine here."

Peanut gave a small grin. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Kevin said, chuckling. "Only if we do this next time, we should invite the sergeant too."

Fido nodded, smirking. "Heh, good idea. That way, we can prove that our 'medium' cadet isn't so 'medium'".

The trio laughed slightly before Fido got up.

"Ok guys, let's get cleaned up, we have to be ready tomorrow at 8:00 AM sharp! Let's move it on the double."

Both Peanut and Kevin saluted. "Sir, yes sir!"

Peanut couldn't help but give out a wide grin.

Perhaps this week wasn't going to be so boring after all...


End file.
